


Breakfast

by Stitchlips



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, M/M, PWP, Shenko - Freeform, Wake-Up Sex, and kaidan being a lil shit but what else is new, im not even sorry, it literally just leaps right into sex, mShenko, there is no plot here u guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitchlips/pseuds/Stitchlips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard wakes up hungry.</p><p>PWP w some soft warm fuzzies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> here u go saif I hope u like iT

There is something warm and soft descending down his stomach.

Kaidan, still mostly asleep, hums and absentmindedly swats at it with a lazy hand. The warmth chuckles, soft and contained within the blankets. “Ow,” it says, but it doesn’t sound hurt. Kaidan murmurs what could be an apology if any actual words came out and turns his cheek into his pillow.

A few moments later, the warmth descends further, and Kaidan grumbles, trying to get back to sleep; he’d been having a nice dream… about… ah, now he’s lost it. Maybe if he goes back to sleep quick enough it’ll come back.

There’s another chuckle, and suddenly a wet stripe low on Kaidan’s stomach makes his eyebrows bunch down as his brain tries to catch up to what’s happening to his body.

“Someone’s got his thinking face on…” The voice is amused, and Kaidan almost cracks open an eye but his body vehemently denies letting him. “Well… let me help you stop that.”

The curl of fingers - and yes, that’s a hand, his body realizes with a small amount of excitement - slide into his waistband, rough knuckles brushing the skin over his lower stomach before his underwear is being gently pulled down. Kaidan shifts, lifting his hips a little, as clarity begins to drift in. The next mumble out of him is approving, and Shepard laughs again, pulling the underwear down to his knees before sliding a hand up his thigh. “ _There_ he is.”

A long stripe slicks its way up the bottom of Kaidan’s dick, and he finally manages to force an eye open just in time to see Shepard’s hand wrap around the base of his length, and the man himself lap his tongue against the head in a semi-experimental manner. Kaidan grunts, hips twitching, and Shepard looks up at him, tongue still out as the edges of his lips curl up into a sly smile.

“ _Morning~_ ,” he purrs, and Kaidan can’t help a returning smile on his mouth.

“Hi,” he replies, groggy, and it hitches up into a little gasp when Shepard takes the opportunity to slip the head of Kaidan’s dick into his mouth. His thumb rubs a steady, firm line up and down the vein along the bottom, and if Kaidan wasn’t already awake his cock definitely is. He exhales softly as Shepard hums, slowly takes another inch into his mouth, pushing the foreskin back with his tongue.

The moan that comes out of him is half arousal and half waking up as the brunet starts making it purposefully messy, his tongue slipping out of his mouth to drag up and down the bottom of Kaidan’s cock while his mouth works, drool slathering alongside it and slowly sliding down his length. Kaidan’s head hits the pillow for a moment and one hand reaches up to fist in the fabric beside his temple. Color slowly spreads from his chest upward, soft pink blooming over his cheeks and ears, down over his nipples… slowly down his stomach and beyond. His back pops at the same moment that Shepard hollows his cheeks, and the noise that Kaidan makes could best be described as a short howl.

Shepard chuckles around his dick, and the vibrations make a happy home nestled at the base of Kaidan’s balls. “Ung,” he manages, and Shepard meets eyes with him, one corner of his mouth ticking up before he suddenly, without warning, he sinks down the rest of the way, lips dropping open wide to accommodate. He _purrs_ , and Kaidan’s dick pulses in his mouth, and he arches neatly off the bed, mouth going loose without him meaning it to.

“ _Fuck_ , Shepard, god… god,” and he knows Shepard loves it when he curses in bed. Like somehow it made it dirtier, even though Kaidan didn’t exactly have a clean mouth to begin with. Military men were potty mouths, it was just a thing, but John didn't care. Sure enough, when Kaidan can manage to look down again (after Shepard has eased up, back to kitten licks), he’s looking pleased with himself, nuzzling the side of Kaidan’s dick and lapping gently at the base. He’s still looking up at Kaidan, like maybe he hadn’t looked away the whole time.

“ _Mmmmm,_ ” he rumbles.

Yep. That blush is spreading. Kaidan’s ears go hot with embarrassment and he pants softly, lashes fluttering as he struggles to break eye contact. He's still looking when Shepard wraps his soft, reddened mouth back around the head of his cock, though. Shepard’s big hands rest on top of Kaidan’s thighs, smoothing down and back up, egging him on, and Kaidan is only human.

“Shepard,” he breathes, as his lover teasingly curls his fingers around Kaidan’s knees and tickled the backs, and it shivers into a moaning laugh. God… what a way to wake up. Shepard sinks down his dick a few more times, nuzzling the coarse curls at the base of his length, working his throat relentlessly. Kaidan squirms, heels dragging over the sheets, flushed all over and painfully hard now. The hot coil low in his starting to unspool downwards, and Shepard is getting impatient. He pulls back until only the head is in his mouth, and starts working there, growling low, throaty, so he knows Kaidan is feeling it vibrate all up his spine.

A few hard laps of Shepard’s talented tongue pressed tight to his slit, over, over, and over, and he's cumming, thighs shaking with the release as his already-sleep-pliable body goes even more slack. It’s with a pleased groan of Shepard’s name, and the man swallows, staying behind to lick at the excess that spills from his mouth until Kaidan is squirming with the sensitivity.

Shepard rises up to kiss his husband, and Kaidan is happy to have him, if lazy to reciprocate; he lifts a hand briefly to Shepard’s cheek as they meet lips, but ultimately lets it flop back to the pillow, still panting softly.

“What was that for?” he asks, a minute later when his breath is back.

Shepard beams, moving his kisses from Kaidan’s mouth down to his jaw, ear, throat. “For… being amazing? For having the best ass in the galaxy? For… just looking good while you're sleeping? Because I love being between your legs? Take your pick, babe.”

Kaidan grins, laughing shyly and now cradling Shepard’s head. “You sound like you wanna get lucky, there, Shep.”

John grins back, then bites his lip and lets his eyes roam down the other’s body. “ _Well…_ ”

Kaidan can't help but laugh, though it's lethargic. “Mmmm… I see… it was all a ploy to get me in the sack.”

“You're already in the sack.”

“Good point. I think it worked.” He smirks and slowly hums, moving from under Shepard to roll onto his stomach. With a sleepy grunt, he pushes onto his knees, lifting his butt in the air and keeping the rest of him pressed to the bed. He wiggles a little, disjointed but hopefully not unappealing. “Go for it.”

Shepard chuckles and rises up on knees, coming behind Kaidan and smoothing a rough palm over his ass. “Don't get too excited or anything.”

Kaidan hums agreeably, pressing back into his hand anyway. “Affirmative.”

With a huff and a playful push against his cheek, his former commander leans over Kaidan to get into the bedside table’s drawer, pulling out a small bottle of lube and uncapping it audibly. “You sure know how to show a guy a good time, Kaidan.”

A laugh escapes into his pillow. “Mmmm… I’m awake, I’m up… really…” Shepard rubs a slick finger against his entrance, and Kaidan actually does wake up a little, grunting; the lube isn’t quite warm enough yet. “You did that on purpose!”

“What?” Shepard asks with just a touch too much innocence in his voice. Kaidan can hear the smile on his mouth, and pretends to grumble before it’s cut off by another grunt when the other man pushes the finger inside, slowly, one knuckle, then the second. He slowly opens the biotic up, working the finger until Kaidan is grumbling and his dick is twitching again. Shepard smirks; Kaidan can feel it when he bends down and kisses Kaidan’s back. “Oh… _hello_.”

Kaidan snorts a laugh and presses his butt back again. “Yeah, yeah, come on, don’t keep me waiting or I’m going back to sleep.” Fat chance; warm heat is already rolling around low in his stomach again. He would say it’s just because of years of dry season that his body is so quick to get ready for round two nowadays, but the biotics probably have something to do with it. Or maybe it's his, ah… partner. Either way, John is always amused. Whatever.

Still grinning, Shepard gently works a second finger inside, and starts making real progress. He pumps them tight together, in and out, and spreads them inside. Kaidan swallows, a gentle sweat beginning to break out on his temples, feeling Shepard work inside him. Every so often, he’ll feel Shepard’s dick brush against the backs of his thighs. Electricity races across his skin, and he arches his back a little. Shepard’s smile falls away, immediately becoming concentrated.

After months together, he still feels a thrill whenever he and Shepard do this. Shepard knows all the right buttons to press, and if anything, the way they know each other so well is just another turn-on for Kaidan. He knows arching his back like this always gets Shepard bad, and, _ah, yeah,_ there’s the third finger. Kaidan squirms a little, mouth dropping open as Shepard starts curling it upwards, searching.

“You don’t… have to… every time…” Kaidan says, a little breathless as arousal starts pumping in his blood again.

Shepard ignores him, only letting up his wandering fingers when Kaidan abruptly tightens his fingers around the sheets and arches harder, gasping. Methodically, Shepard starts working his the tips of his fingers there, three sweet points of pressure rubbing against Kaidan’s prostate. The biotic moans, cock beginning to harden again, and Shepard is there, pressing kisses, long and warm, along his spine.

“ _Aah,_ ” Kaidan murmurs into the pillow, rocking his hips back and swallowing as his mouth starts to water, appetite whet. “Shepard… I’m ready, c-come on.”

Shepard again ignores him, instead pumping his fingers, curled, in and out and in and out. He kisses his way up to the back of Kaidan’s neck, drags his teeth over the implant scar, and Kaidan is squirming on the bed, eyes squinched closed. “ _John,_ ” he gasps, almost a warning. His dick is thick and heavy between his legs, bobbing as his hips rock with Shepard’s movement, and just when he thinks he might be close to tipping over the edge, Shepard’s fingers leave.

Kaidan pants hard, the pillow blooming hot against his face, pressing his ass back insistently. “C-come… please… come back.”

Shepard hums and bends low, spreading Kaidan’s cheeks and rubbing his thumb over his entrance. Kaidan growls, knowing that Shepard is considering slipping his tongue out. Or in, rather. “Please,” he grits out, “you can eat later.”

A laugh is startled out of his lover, and Shepard crawls back up his body, nudging his nose into the hair behind Kaidan’s ear. Kaidan feels the other man’s length pressed against his thighs, long and hot and hard; he’s clearly turned on too. A zing of pride glows in Kaidan’s chest, rolling around with the arousal. They love making each other feel good; knowing he's doing his job despite his initial playful reluctance is an almost visceral pleasure. He purrs, bowing his back a little and pressing up onto his elbows so his body makes a needy, cat-like stretch. “Come on, babe,” he says softly, the words rumbling deep in his chest, hopefully sultry.

Shepard leans back a little to look at Kaidan again, a hand smoothing slowly down his spine. Kaidan imagines the scars he must be seeing; life had hardly been kind to his body, and he didn't have the benefit of a redo. The scars of his implants spread over his back in faded white scars, like lightning bolts or the crackles on a rock, especially prominent on his nape, the backs of his hands, the base of his spine. A scar here from a childhood injury; a faded pink burn there from before he had completely mastered his abilities on the field. Shepard himself has far fewer scars, thanks to Cerberus, but if anything that seemed to make him sad; he shows a special kind of reverence to the injuries and wounds Kaidan has all over his body. He feels Shepard rub his thumb over the implant at the small of his back and the biotic shivers despite himself, making a soft noise and having to resist lighting up. It's like when you scratch a dog; his leg wants to kick, and Shepard knows it.

“You are so perfect,” Shepard murmurs, soft in the pale morning air.

“John,” he pleads, one more time.

Evidently through with teasing, Shepard smooths his big hands up Kaidan’s back one more time before resting them at his hips, and Kaidan more feels than hears Shepard lining himself up, the bed bowing under his weight. He shakes a little with anticipation, and for once, Shepard doesn't keep him waiting; he bends low over him and pressed his forehead into Kaidan’s shoulder blade, pushing into him slowly, carefully, a shaky breath breaking from his lungs when the head of his cock is fully inside.

Kaidan growls throughout, trembling, and Shepard is a mess of heavy breathing as he pushes deeper and deeper, still so slow. By the time he bottoms out, Kaidan is aching and, if Shepard’s soft curses are anything to go by, he's not in much better shape.

“Fuck,” he says, hands tightening erratically around Kaidan’s waist. “Fuck, I love you so fucking much, you feel so… _incredible_ , mmh,” and he closes his teeth around Kaidan’s nape.

The biotic lights up instantaneously, impulse control shot, and they both moan in unison as blue unfurls over Kaidan’s skin, electric, warm. A faint vibration from Kaidan’s implants starts up; it's normally imperceptible, even to Kaidan sometimes, but Shepard has always sworn he can feel it, and the way he claws low at Kaidan’s hipbones only enforces the idea. “ _Unnh_ ,” he breathes out against Kaidan’s shoulder.

Kaidan lets his brows scrunch down, mouth drop open. “John,” he growls, pressing back and working his hips a little. “ _Move_.”

Shepard pants gently where he is. His hands still flex on Kaidan’s hips. Kaidan can feel the muscles in his thighs flex and twitch. He wants to go for it. He’s holding back. “J-just a second,” John manages. He’s obviously trying not to come immediately.

Kaidan glows softly with another fizzle of pride even if he's more impatient than anything. This man had stared down Reapers and it’s still Kaidan himself that made him falter. He clenches down on Shepard’s cock and the man nearly pulls out completely with the force of his shudder, nails clawing into Kaidan’s skin. “Fuck!”

His biotics come back and ripple up Shepard’s arms in admonishment for the damage that must instead just feel like extra nerve stimulation. Shepard curses and releases his waist, bowing low over Kaidan’s back and immediately starting to thrust.

“Sneaky little shit,” he breathes into scarred skin, warm and pliant now with both early morning and now his biotics activating. Kaidan buzzes with arousal and power, submissiveness triggered by the loss of control. Shepard could do anything to him, but instead he’s moaning and kissing and biting down into Kaidan’s back, hips working against him and whole body caging him in. Shepard’s thighs frame his own, his arms on either side of Kaidan’s chest, and he's so close Kaidan can feel the tremors in his stomach.

“You love me,” Kaidan replies, belatedly, and hears what could be a laugh if Shepard could catch his breath.

“Yeah,” he says, grunting as his hips start becoming erratic. “Always, always, al– _ahh~_ ,” and Shepard’s forehead thunks against Kaidan’s back. He's so close he's shaking all over, but he lifts a hand from the mattress to wrap around Kaidan’s dick all the same.

Kaidan almost bats his hand away, but Shepard’s thumb rubs sweetly over the slit at the head and his protests die with a moan. “Oh, please, harder,” nonsense babbling, Shepard’s dick finding his prostate in the same moment and ripping a shout out of him.

“Fuck! _Fuck,_ Shepard–”

“Kaidan–”

“I'm so close–”

“I love you, me too, you feel–”

“John, _John_ –”

And Shepard comes first, unable to help himself, but the feeling of Shepard’s cum warm inside him, the tight grip of his hand on Kaidan’s dick, the way he moans and buries his face into Kaidan’s hair, the shaky sweet thrusts his hips give as he rides his high, how completely in this moment he is… Kaidan is behind him within seconds, biotics snapping and cracking over their skin as it blooms out, messing up the sheets in a way he’ll grumble over later but can't spare a second thought on now.

John breathes heavily for a few moments, then wraps an arm around Kaidan’s stomach and flops over sideways, taking the biotic with him and keeping his dick inside. Kaidan manages to avoid laying in the pool he'd just made, and snuggles gratefully back against Shepard, knowing he'd probably meant it that way.

“Mmmmmm.” Shepard rumbles into the back of Kaidan’s head and starts pressing more kisses there, down over his shoulder and licking the top of his spine lazily. “Good morning.”

Kaidan giggles despite himself, rubs an eye with the heel of one hand. “Yeah… definitely. Definitely good morning.”

There's a sweet moment of silence in the soft yellow light pouring over their sheets. Kaidan closes his eyes and thinks about how nice it is that they could just lay here all day if they wanted. They've got nowhere to be but here. The war is over. They're together. This is all they need. This bed. This home. This man.

“Want breakfast, baby?” purrs the man currently dipping his tongue in Kaidan’s ear. “I can make bacon?”

… Well.

Maybe they've got _one_ place to be.

“Yeah… definitely. Definitely bacon.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can look at the gorgeous art that inspired this at [ here](http://pastelpeener.tumblr.com/post/144693719599/good-early-mornings) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
